Seven
by lalala445
Summary: "Randomness can been see as common cense if you think of it fast enough." Luna Lovegood, Seven


**Seven**

* * *

A short blond skipped down Private Drive. Her naturally wavy hair was pulled back in a sloppy braid which her father had attempted to do but failed, miserably, and her pink dress ended in a rim of ruffles. The town seemed so... unusual. The people... they were so boring. Their clothes where dull colored. And the homes? So... stiff. It was very shocking for her to see.

The blond's father was visiting Anabella... Abaleana? No, maybe it was Aranaga. The young girl had forgotten the name already... and after only seven minutes...

She sat down on the street, fiddling with the grass, and moving it between her fingers. She bend and, to her dismay, broke it. She then pick another green strand.

"Boy! Fetch the mail!" the child heard a voice explode from inside the house of which the lawn belonged to. Out walked a boy, whose round glasses sat oddly on his nose and his clothes seemed to be holding on to his shoulders for dear life.

"Who are you?" the raven haired boy asked, agusting his glasses. He stared at the girl in confusion.

"I'm me," the crystal blue eyed girl answered, as if confused by the question. "And you are you!"

"That's not what I meant," the young lad had said. He re-agusted his glasses again. "What is your na-"

"HARRY!" bellowed a voice from inside, causing the blond child to run behind the lamp post in fear. "THE MAIL?"

Harry sighed and walked into the house, after a whisper an almost silent goodbye. Luna hadn't paid much attention to it and was just staring at the door of which he exited into _Harry, _she thought. _What a most random name. _

(o)

Luna had made it to this Analeise (no Arastola, no Arabella! Yes it was Arabella!)'s house only five minutes after that most random conversation. Her father nodded at Arabella and slowly exited the house. Luna had sneaked a peak at the woman's walls; pink and... and was that a kitten?

Mr. Love good saw Luna on the grass, fiddling with it the same way she had in front of the Potter's.

"Come my pumpkin," he had said, talking her hand. "Let's go home."

(o)

Seven is Luna's favorite number. It seems so... lucky. She was seven when she had first met the raven haired boy, who by now she had long forgotten the name, yet she remembered it being random (yes, of that she was certian). It had also been seven years since she had seen him as well and in those seven years she's gotten seven green horned sligets as pets, Slogget, Snoggle, Ruster, Utty, Tulip, Penelope, and Fleta. She had seven different plants in her garden; abyssinian shrivelfig, hellebore, nettle, xdrivia flowers, grocias trees, trevilin fruit bushes, and safidilia plants.

From inside the carriage she was sitting on, next to her friend, Ginny Weasly, she heard a voice say, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Another voice, male as well, had asked.

''That. Pulling the carriage.," The original voice had said.

_"_Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself like always," this time it was a female voice. _Harry..._ Luna thought. _Why does that sound familiar? _

"You're not going mad," she spoke as the said boy walks onto the carriage. Luna lowered the Quibbler of which she had been reading. "I see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

(o)

Of course she remembers their encounter seven years previous seven minutes after he goes to his common room the next day while she's feeding the Thestrals. She threw a bulk of meat, one after another, almost finding it odd that it hadn't struck her sooner.

She knew she wouldn't tell him. That would ruin the fun. The fun of randomly remembering their encounter... their small history.

She hadn't noticed Harry walk over until he had stepped on a stick. "Hello," she said in a calm voice.

"You see them too?" Harry asked. Luna nodded. "So why can't the others see them?"

"Only those who have seen death can see the Threasals," Luna said oh so calmly, yet flashbacks of seven years ago still flashed in her head.

"You know someone who died?" the boy asked in wonder, still not making the connection from seven years past.

"My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine," Luna said, smiling softly beside the terrible memory she had just shared.

"That's terrible," Harry said.

"It is quite sad. At least I still have my dad."

Harry nodded. "I've lost both my parents and witnessed my mum's death," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"That's truly tragic."

"They don't like being forgotten," Luna said softly. By Harry's silance she could tell that he hadn't heard or may have been in a deep thought.

Harry and Luna stood in silence before Harry turned back and went back up to the school.

(o)

It was once Harry was in his room that he finally realized that Luna had looked.. familiar. Yet, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Maybe when he had gone to the zoo for Dudley's birthday? No, he wouldn't have remembered her from that. He hadn't talked to a soul, minus Dudley.

Could it have been one of his trips to Diagon Alley? Maybe he had bumped into her, or maybe helped her reach a book she was buying? Wouldn't he have remembered that happening?

Hogsmeade. That HAD to be it. She must have been with Ginny and seen them. Or maybe not...

After seven (yes, seven) minutes of pondering, he had decided that he must have seen Luna in a past year, and that would be that. Yet, the idea of him knowing her wouldn't leave his head as he slowly walked to the Grand Hall.

(o)

Luna was in the Grand Hall, eating pudding. She enjoyed the sweet favor and savored it. Harry walked in and saw Luna. _How random, _he though, _that she would be __eating pudding. _

He sat down down next to Ron and Hermione. He piled food after food on his plate (mashed potatoes, chicken, turkey, gravy, carrots, corn, and anything else he could find.) Before taking a bite, he had notice a small thing of pudding from the corner of his eye. Something about the pudding made him wand to go get it. He stood, and walked across the table to where he had spotted the pudding. He then come back and, with his spoon, swirled around with the pudding. He then, despite Ron's 20 questions, took a bite.

He then realized why Luna had only eaten pudding. It's delicious flavor filled his mouth and he finished it in record time.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion as he looked sadly down at the now empty bowl. He turned to see Luna smiling at the fact that he had eaten the pudding and couldn't help but smile back. His head then rotated back to the mountain of a meal of which he created in front of him, and despite the stares a few people gave him, he ate every bite.

_How random, _Luna thought, _of him to pick pudding. _

(o)

They were just walking. Nothing unusual. Luna was just walking to class with Harry Potter with her.

Suddenly, a cake, of which Crab had been sent for his birthday was launched at Harry. He had ducked just in time and saw the cake splatter on the floor.

"Well, wasn't that random," he had said.

Luna shook her head. "Randomness can been see as common cense if you think of it fast enough." With that, she calmly strode away.

(o)

Harry had dropped the notion that he new Luna before his fifth year until one night on his should be seventh year at Hogwarts. He was out on the run. Ron and Hermione were inside the tent which they bring everywhere with them while he was outside. He was trying to remember. And then it struck him.

It's taken him 2 years to remember, but Harry sees it as if it had only happened yesterday.

He recalls going outside to fetch the mail, and he recalls the young girl on the lawn. He recalls asking her her name and he recalls her replying with 'I'm me. And you are you!' He recalls getting cut off of finding out her name by Uncle Vernon for hollering at him to come inside.

It all comes back to him so quickly that Harry finds himself in shock. He looks around the forst and can't to think, r_andomness can been see as common cense if you think of it fast enough.  
_


End file.
